


A Contest of Measuring D-

by Hatswithpompoms



Series: Inane RWBY Crack [2]
Category: RWBY, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatswithpompoms/pseuds/Hatswithpompoms
Summary: “I, on the other hand, am simply a horrible human being, and therefore better than you.”Hayward and Ironwood meet and argue about who’s the best at being the worst.
Relationships: James Ironwood & Tyler Hayward
Series: Inane RWBY Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204700
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A Contest of Measuring D-

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I had the idea, I wrote it. People should not let me near writing equipment.

Ironwood pursed his lips at the man standing in front of him. He was posturing, throwing his chest out and brandishing his gun.

“You say you shot a 14 year old?” Hayward said with a smug smile. “Well I shot at two 10 year olds!” He folded his arms and nodded, pleased with himself.

Ironwood sighed, and then met Hayward’s eyes. “But did you actually shoot the 10 year olds?”

He blanched. “I wanted to.” He finally whispered.

“But you didn’t,” Ironwood said. “And I shot a member of my own council, declared martial law, and am threatening an entire city in order to manipulate a teenage girl I had created to be a weapon.” He took his own gun out, smirking Hayward’s tremble. “I’m sure there’s some other things I’ve forgotten, but I think you get the point.” He raised the gun. “You will never beat me.”

“But it’s just your PTSD,” Hayward seemed to have recovered quickly. “You say you’ve done all of these horrible things but at the end of the day, the people who really like you will just blame it on your PTSD, and not your personality.” He buffed his fingers on his suit. “I, on the other hand, am simply a horrible human being, and therefore better than you.”

Ironwood shot him and left, there were more important things to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> You could leave kudos and comments but really why would you?


End file.
